fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
EX Feiyangverse
Current Top 100 Strongest 王飞扬 Characters Summary The following are scrapped or non-canon renditions of works written by 王飞扬 that pay no relevance or relation to the main storyline and have simply been recorded for the sake of interest. 紧急情况世界 (Worlds of Contingencies) Xing Qizhong, a normal high-school senior with a great ambition to simply be the greatest academic mind of all but is hindered through constant unfortunate events and bad luck. Soon, a mysterious figure, calling himself a scientist and engineer claims to have created the first hyper-realistic virtual reality system, introducing the IVWL and decides to introduce his invention to none other than Xiangli High, the most well-known and accomplished school in the country even able to compete against the countries' universities. 900 students participate in this event, with the remaining 50 opting out for their own reasons and enter the IVWL world. In the IVWL world, one will feel real pain from injuries, but the effects of that pain will not be permanent, dying in the IVWL world will not result to real death but will only transfer the individual to the Spectating Hall still within the IVWL world, where the individual becomes an incorporeal existence that can float around and watch events in real time, also able to communicate with live participants with their consent. Within the IVWL world everyone also gains the ability of Imagination which allows of the user to manifest constructs of thought into reality, with this newfound opportunity, people experience euphoria as they can finally express their long held dreams and desires. Within the IVWL, long held secrets of multiple individuals are revealed resulting in a large variety of event. Eventually, people established factions, settlements, and even created their own kingdoms. Eventually with such great powers could only result in conflict and people eventually began to quarrel and wage war on each other, transforming what used to be calm settlements into deep-held grudges. One particular individual, calling himself Kang Xiangxiang Li, saw Imagination as not merely a form of creativity, but a form of expression, and became the first to utilize Imagination as a way to express long-held feelings and ideals that he would otherwise have hesitated to express otherwise however as a result, not only did simply ideas but sheer great amount of hatred came as a result of this practice and grew to a point beyond control of even the IVWL itself. 一黑暗的时刻 (A Dark Hour) Storyline 紧急情况世界 (Worlds of Contingencies) *第一章: 热望 (Book 1: Aspire) *第二章: 运气 (Book 2: Chance) *第三章: 引爆点 (Book 3: Tipping Point) *第四章: 坍方 (Book 4: Collapse) *第五章: 临界点 (Book 5: Critical Mass) *第六章: 例子 (Book 6: Instance) 一黑暗的时刻 (Dark Hour) *第一章: 和音 (Book 1: Harmonic) *第二章: 和谐 (Book 2: Melodic) *第三章: 和声 (Book 3: Symphonic) Power of the Verse The Feiyangverse is a fairy powerful verse with the lowest of tiers ranging from Normal human to Continental with the most notable at Planet level, characters that stand at the center of power typically range from Star level to High Universe level and the highest of tiers range from Multiversal to High Outerversal. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *DnW0 Opponents Neutral Characters Higher Primordial Beings The Quintessence The Plinth Ether Crux Lower Primordial Beings Ancient of Times Amalgamation of Times Abstraction of Times Didactic Dilation Cosmic Entities Gudan Fuxiu Xisheng Kongxu Juewang Huihuai Zuizhong Tanxin Fennu Vext Ahas The Sentinel The Surveillant Wuxing Muxing Huoxing Tuxing Jinxing Shuixing Ziwei Dalin Yangliu Songbai Pingdi Sangzhe Shiliu Luzhong Shantou Pili Shanxia Fudeng Tianshang Lupang Chengtou Wushang Bishang Dayi Shazhong of Earth Haizhong Jianfeng Baila Shazhong of Metal Jinbai Chaichuan Dongxia Quanzhong Changliu Tianhe Daxi Dahai IVWL Staff Zhandou Li’Tongyi Competitors Xing Qizhong Rodya Shilian Hanniya Li Kai Miagi Xuzhong Kang Xiangxiang Li Floor Entities Leviathan Tricchiocosm Thoughtwyrm Remnant Consequences Hadar Thaurissius Tomikyio Varin Hollow THINKOUT Others Cao Cao Sun Quan Liu Bei Guan Yu Lu Bu Weapons Imagination Vehicles Massivence Massivence II Category:Verses Category:Feiyangverse Category:Internet